Sweets for the Sweet
by Legal - Assasin 101
Summary: You really shouldn t have sweets before bed," A voice purred seductively in his ear, It ll give you /nightmares/"


_**Sweets for the sweet**_

_A/N: Hello all, I know it's been a while since I last did anything, and I apologize. It was funny how I thought this one up. See, I was at the car wash with my Aunt earlier today, when our Truck's engine died, this gave me about an extra 45 minutes off free thinking time before my Uncle came to start us up again. In that time I was pacing back and forth, when suddenly I had a massive craving for sugar cubes (They're my unhealthy addiction:D) Then, one mental image led to another, until I got the quote seen in the description. I wrote like... Half of this on a notepad on my I-pod, and as of right now I'm finishing it at about 2 in the morning, when I should be completing a long since overdue science project. See the things I do for you guys? XD_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own any of these characters... I just wish I did..._

The weather outside was typical for an October evening in Gotham. Small groups of sparkling snow were picked up and tossed about by the violent wind howling and screeching outside their windows. It was a cold night, one of those nights where you wanted nothing more than to simply sit by a fire with a good book and a cup of something hot.

Precisely what Jervis Techt had in mind.

If one was to look in on Jervis at this time, you would find him leaning casually over the stained counter inside what appeared to be a fairly well used and very out dated kitchen. He silently counted his blessings at the fact that the house he was in still maintained all its working utilities. The stove beside him had a small pot of water on its burner. Light billows of semi-transparent steam curled over the rim of the pot, creating an eerie fog-like effect as the water just below it began to heat up. Jervis impatiently ran the tip of his middle finger over the rim of his tea cup, tracing the infinite circle a few times before sighing. He hated how long it took for water to boil. Letting his eyes wander, he spotted one of the next things he was going to need once the water reached the proper temperature: sugar.

The sugar he had found was inside a small rectangular box, labelled _Sweet Chariot Sugar Cubes._ He opened the top of the box and smiled slightly, it seemed almost brand new, and all the sugar cubes seemed to glitter slightly under the harsh fluorescent light of the kitchen. He picked two of the little squares up out of the box and dropped them into his empty cup with a quiet _cling_ sound. He wondered idly where the other inhabitant of the house was, seeing as he hadn`t heard from Jonathan all day. Pushing that thought aside nonchalantly, he picked up another one of the small, diamond like cubes from the box. Turning it over between his thumb, index, and middle finger for a brief moment, he caught a wisp of his childhood habits.

Jervis remembered that his mother always used to have sugar cubes in the house, and that she would always give him an extra one in his tea before bed.

_``An extra bit before bed," _His mother always used to say to him, _``Ensures sweet dreams." _Then she would give him a kiss, and bid him good night. Jervis smiled faintly at the rather pleasant memory. Being completely lost in thought as he was, he failed to notice the other males` presence in the Kitchen.

Having been intently watching the smaller male with eyes not unlike a hungry vulture, a sick grin began to form on the others lips. Jonathan Crane was bored, and Scarecrow wanted to play. He watched Jervis` actions silently, waiting for just the right moment to intervene.

Still lost in thought, Jervis absentmindedly slipped the cube into his mouth, smiling gently and the sudden rush of sweetness. Once that one had dissolved completely away, he plucked another one from the box. Having it poised just before his lips, he stopped.

``You really shouldn`t have sweets before bed," A voice purred seductively in his ear, ``It`ll give you _nightmares_"

Jervis let out a soft squeak, the sugar cube falling to the kitchen floor where it broke into thousands of individual granules.

``J-Jonathan!" He breathed quietly, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. ``You... Surprised me..." Actually, the low, husky rasp that he had heard so close to him did a little more than just _surprise_ him, but he wasn`t about to admit that.

``Did I?" The voice continued, sending all too familiar chills down the smaller males spine. He shivered, and tried to move away. Sadly, Jervis` attempt to escape was quickly stopped by Scarecrow pinning him to the counter, both his hands on the other mans hips. A blush rose quickly to Jervis` face as he was spun around to face the taller male, their bodies pressed together a little too tightly for his liking.

He tried to pull away again, only to be pulled even closer than before; their two bodies almost flush against each other. Trying to squirm out of Scarecrow`s grasp, all Jervis succeeded in doing was causing light friction between their bodies, eliciting a small hiss from the taller man.

Dropping his shoulders in defeat, Jervis looked up innocently.

``What do you want?" He asked quietly, staring up at Scarecrow with slightly frightened eyes.

``Ahh, nothing..." He replied, brushing the back of his cold hand against the side of Jervis` heated face. ``I was simply offering a helpful bit of advice." He smirked slightly, ``Besides, I wouldn`t want you to have bad dreams because of too much sugar, now would I?" His tone now had a mockingly maternal quality to it. ``Because as I hope you know by now, the only thing in this house allowed to make you shiver with fear..." He leaned down and placed his lips against the shell of the smaller mans ear. ``Is _me._" He whispered, before roughly biting down on the man's ear lobe. Jervis let out a loud gasp, his hands tugging at the frayed fabric of Scarecrows shirt.

Pulling back to gaze at the shorter man, Scarecrow noticed something and grinned.

``Jervis? "

He whimpered in response.

``You've got sugar grains on your lips."Blushing deeper, Jervis was raising a hand to brush the granules away when his wrist was gripped tightly and pushed away.

``No, no, no, no..." Scarecrow practically purred, ``Allow me..." Leaning forward, Scarecrow roughly forced their lips together, his tongue darting out to slyly lick the particles of sugar from Jervis` slightly bruised lips.

With a final burst of strength, Jervis shoved Scarecrow away from his mouth, gasping for air. A lip splitting grin flashed across the taller males face as he cocked his head to the side.

``Oooh, developing a bit of an attitude I see!" He taunted, leaning down to graze his lips over Jervis` pale neck. ``Watch yourself." He warned, lightly biting down on the soft flesh. Jervis arched his back slightly into the man against him, biting his lip to stifle a moan. Smirking against his skin, Scarecrow continued.

``Did you know," He said casually, trailing the tip of his tongue over the bright red mark he had just left. "That you taste just like sugar?" Jervis blushed again and shook his head meekly.

"Hmmm... Perhaps this is a good thing..." Scarecrow mused, most likely more to himself than to Jervis. "I think that you should start having sweets before bed more often..."

Looking to his side, Scarecrow noticed the pot of now boiling water on the stove. He looked back over at Jervis, who`s eyes were clouded with lust, his breathing coming in short pants. He smirked darkly and pulled away from the other male.

"Oh, and Jervis?"

The male looked up expectantly.

Scarecrow leaned forward and took a sugar cube from the pristine white box.

"Your water is ready" He said simply, popping the cube into his mouth and turning on his heels, leaving the room without another word.

_A/N: Okay. It`s 2:17, and I`m tired. I`m sorry if there are some mistakes, but I really don`t want to go over it again. By the way, if anyone can tell me what "sweet chariot sugar cubes" are from, I`ll love them forever._

_H_


End file.
